Entre gosses
by Kandai
Summary: Canon alternatif. Erik Lehnsherr est un adulte sérieux et mature. La plupart du temps. Crack. One-Shot.
1. Magneto, le magnifique !

**Crédits** - Stan Lee, Jack Kirby (original), Matthew Vaughn (First Class)  
**Base** - X-Men : First Class  
**Rating** - T  
**Avertissements** - Canon alternatif, se passe dans un univers où Erik est resté à l'Institut après Cuba. Canon handicap. Threesome sous-entendu. Crack.

**Info** - Scott ici est le fils d'Alex, contrairement au canon, pour des raisons de cohérence avec la timeline choisie.

**Note** - La faute à **Felindra** (kaveirya sur tumblr): en gros, c'est du crack en barre dont la genèse se trouve sur mon tumblr dans des posts épars qu'il serait un peu trop compliqué de résumer. C'est ma pause après onze mille mots écrits pour la deuxième partie de Romulus, qui arrivera bientôt, ne vous en faites pas ! Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Entre gosses**

— Monsieur Summers, auriez-vous par le plus grand des hasards confondu mon cours avec la garderie la plus proche ou votre véritable âge mental a-t-il finalement rattrapé votre corps dans la nuit ?

Pris la main dans le sac, l'incriminé leva son pathétique nez boutonneux d'adolescent vers Lehnsherr qui était déjà en train de lever son terrible sourcil de la mort (marque déposée, merci Jean) depuis son bureau, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était jusqu'au nez dans la mouise. En plus d'avoir les expressions d'un poisson mort, le professeur de français avait le sourire le plus flippant du monde, un geste qu'il n'esquissait qu'en de rares occasions (heureusement pour tous), la plupart en présence du professeur Xavier ou plus rarement, lorsqu'il surprenait un de ses élèves en train de faire autre chose que de suivre son précieux cours de langue (qu'elle soit française, allemande ou espagnole).

Autrement dit, comme maintenant.

_Merde_, jura mentalement Scott en baissant les yeux, conscient que tous ses camarades s'étaient retournés vers lui et deux fois plus lorsqu'il vit Jean cacher un sourire derrière sa main. Son amie télépathe devait sans doute capter le flot d'injures et la sensation pointue de mortification qui lui traversaient la tête en ce moment et il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser, maintenant.

Perché derrière son bureau, le sourire de Lehnsherr s'agrandit si c'était possible et putain, comment est-ce qu'il avait réussir à ne pas se faire mettre en prison à chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied dehors, Scott ne voulait pas savoir. Comment dire sans vouloir offenser « mon prof de français ressemble à un maniaque qui découpe les enfants orphelins et vend leurs restes au kilo à de gentilles vieilles dames pour les empoisonner » ?

Ses yeux pouvaient générer des lasers d'énergie, son amie Ororo pouvait littéralement vous foudroyer sur place mais il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre que prier devant la tronche la plus terrifiante qui lui ait été donnée de voir (et il comptait monsieur McCoy et Dents de Sabre dans l'équation).

— Voudriez partager avec la classe ce qui rend le siècle des Lumières en France si inintéressant ?

Oh mon dieu, il était complètement _baisé_.

— Je… euh… je suis désolé, monsieur Lehnsherr, je ne préfèrerais pas.

— Et moi je ne préférerais pas perdre mon temps avec des élèves dissipés mais on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Putain. Il avait _vraiment_ envie de disparaître dans un trou, genre tout de suite, au moins pour éviter de perdre complètement la face devant Jean et se faire bouffer tout cru par Lehnsherr. Ce dernier sembla estimer sa peine assez longue car son sourire de requin disparut au profit d'un petit soupir agacé.

— Bon, très bien, je me vois obligé de confisquer la source de distraction en attendant de réfléchir sur votre véritable punition. Et soyez certain que je discuterais de votre attitude avec votre père, monsieur Summers. Maintenant, donnez-moi ces… objets et soyez plus attentif.

Scott fit la moue mais plaça à contrecœur les figurines tout récemment acquises du Professeur X et de Magneto sur le bureau de Lehnsherr, évitant les regards remplis d'amusement et de pitié de ses condisciples. L'inconvénient d'avoir un père qui enseignait l'éducation physique à l'Institut Xavier, c'était que tous les profs étaient de vieux potes à son vieux et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un pas de travers sans que celui-ci ne le sût.

En deux mots comme en quatre, ça craignait _un max_.

Et en plus, c'était une édition collector !

* * *

— Magneto, Magneto, c'est terrible ! couinèrent de petites voix terrifiées alors que leurs porteurs s'agitaient dans tous les sens, en proie à la panique la plus totale.

— Quoi donc ? tonna une autre voix, grave, puissante et étrangement séductrice. Qui ose me déranger alors que je suis en train d'élaborer un plan génial afin que les mutants puissent enfin dominer le monde comme la nature le demande ?

— C'est le terrible Sebastian Shaw ! A l'aide de son casque magique, il a réussi à pénétrer votre forteresse super secrète même que personne sait où elle est et à enlever le Professeur X alors que celui-ci prenait sa douche !

— Comment ?! gronda Magneto, le poing soudain brandi vers le ciel. Il a osé, cette ordure, franchir le plus sacré des sanctuaires et voler ce qu'il y a de plus précieux au monde ! Il payera pour cette vilenie, nul d'autre que moi n'est autorisé à regarder Charles nu !

— Oh, Magneto ! soupirèrent les petites voix, remplies d'extase à la simple mais grandiose vue du terrible leader de la Confrérie jurant vengeance. Il faut sauver le Professeur X afin qu'il aille apporter la sagesse et le pouvoir des fleurs aux ignorantes masses humaines qui ne vivent que grâce à votre merci.

— Oui, allons ! acquiesça le mutant en hochant vaillamment la tête. A moi, ma fidèle Confrérie ! Nous partons délivrer les fesses de Cha… je veux dire le Professeur X des mains du terrible Sebastian Shaw et mettre un terme à ses sinistres agissements !

Au cri de ralliement de Magneto, la Confrérie accourut dans la minute, chacun de ses membres prêts à en découdre avec l'humanité. Et ils étaient nombreux… La changeuse de forme Mystique ! La télépathe Emma Frost ! La cracheuse d'acide Tempest ! Le téléporteur Azazel ! Et Janos… le faiseur de vent ? Non. Le créateur de tornades ? Ringard. Le moulin… Non, c'était nul. Bon, zut, juste Janos.

Ensemble, ils partirent fièrement vers la forteresse du terrible Sebastian Shaw qui était tellement naze que ce n'était même pas une forteresse mais un sous-marin. Clairement, il n'avait pas songé que le grand Magneto, Maître absolu du magnétisme, pouvait déplacer et ouvrir un sous-marin fait de métal à sa guise mais c'était prévisible après tout : Sebastian Shaw, malgré son surnom de terrible, était avant tout un gros gland.

C'est ainsi que la Confrérie confronta le terrible Sebastian Shaw qui avait par-dessus tout un terrible sens de la mode lorsqu'il s'agissait de se confectionner des costumes super classes. Magneto, au moins, ne sortait pas habillé comme un sac à patates avec un casque tout brillant pour affronter ses ennemis.

— Ah ah, Magneto, enfin nous nous affrontons ! Ta dernière heure a sonné !

— Vil félon ! cracha Magneto, bouillonnant de rage d'être enfin devant son ennemi. Où as-tu donc caché le Professeur ?

— Dans ton cul !

— Tu payeras pour cet affront ! A la chaaaaarge !

Le terrible Sebastian Shaw qui était vraiment un gros con parce que qui couvrait sa tête de métal pour affronter un ennemi pouvant contrôler le métal, vraiment, fut ainsi vaincu en l'espace de quelques minutes et le grand Magneto put enfin piétiner son corps encore chaud en le traitant de tous les noms. Ca lui apprendrait à lui voler son Charles !

— Magneto, écoute, lui intima la fidèle Mystique, les autres mutants, ils t'acclament comme des mutants !

En effet, la Confrérie s'était rassemblée pour acclamer la prouesse du grand Magneto – et aussi pour insulter le terrible Sebastian Shaw et son terrible sens de la stratégie – accompagnés par de fidèles frères et sœurs mutants tous formaient un chœur qui scandait à l'unisson :

— Vive Magneto ! Vive Magneto le grand ! Vive le Professeur X et les licornes !

Ce qui rappela à Magneto l'objectif de leur mission de sauvetage : Charles, son précieux diamant de Syrie, la prunelle de la prunelle de ses yeux, son amour cruellement arraché à la sécurité de leur sanctuaire ! Sans plus attendre, Magneto se précipita au fond du sous-marin du terrible Shaw et retrouva vite son qui tremblait dans un simple peignoir de soie qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination mais leva bravement la tête lorsqu'il entendit Magneto accourir.

— Ne crains plus rien, mon rossignol des bois, le grand Magneto est venu te libérer des griffes du terrible Sebastian Shaw !

— Oooh, Magneto, soupira le Professeur X une fois libéré de ses liens – en métal, encore une fois, Shaw était vraiment un imbécile profond. Heureusement que tu m'as sauvé, je n'ai rien pu faire contre Shaw et son affreux casque magique !

— Tu es en sécurité, maintenant, ma perle des Caraïbes ! susurra virilement Magneto en attirant le Professeur X dans ses bras protecteurs. Le terrible Sebastian Shaw a été mis hors d'état de nuire et il ne pourra plus t'utiliser à ses fins démoniaques.

— C'était horrible, horrible, ô grand Magneto ! couina le Professeur en enroulant ses propres bras autour du cou fort et musclé du chef de la Confrérie. Le terrible Sebastian Shaw avait pour projet de détruire tout le monde en passant sur les chaînes de radio internationales des enregistrements de moi en train de chanter sous la douche ! C'est pour ça qu'il a tenu à me capturer alors que j'étais si vulnérable, privé de la protection que ta présence !

Magneto frissonna. Ce plan était en effet des plus diaboliques et il savait de quoi il parlait pour avoir déjà entendu le Professeur chanter sous la douche. Ce n'était pas un souvenir heureux.

— N'aie plus peur, ma charlotte aux fraises, promit le grand Magneto. Je promets de ne plus jamais te quitter.

— Oh, Magneto, tu es si fort, si courageux… Comment puis-je espérer te remercier un jour de tes bienfaits ?

— Je ne désire qu'une seule chose de ta part, ma colombe : que tu me laisses t'épouser et que nous puissions ensemble dominer le monde, les mutants à la place qui leur revient, c'est-à-dire au-dessus des humains !

— C'est mon désir le plus cher mais tu sais qu'il ne peut se réaliser ! Je suis déjà fiancé au mutant Wolverine, qui a juré ta mort !

Magneto manqua de faire un bond. Charles, son meilleur ami, son plus cher allié, l'amour de toute sa vie, sa rose du désert, promis à ce détestable rustre qui avait beaucoup de poils pour que ce fût hygiénique, fumait comme un pompier et voulait s'allier aux humains ? Son précieux Charles condamné à épouser cette immonde créature ? Jamais ! Il rugit :

— Alors je l'éliminerais et tous ceux qui voudront t'arracher à moi ! Je ne laisserais plus rien ni personne se mettre entre nous !

— Oh, Magneto !

Le Maître du magnétisme se jeta sur son futur consort, capturant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion, sans prêter attention aux bruits qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur location lorsque soudain…

— Oh, Erik, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas vu…

* * *

— Oh, Erik, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas vu…

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Charles pila net dans l'entrée de son bureau situé au rez-de-chaussée, observant la scène surréelle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : les meubles avaient été poussés dans les coins pour laisser plus de place au milieu où se tenait, mise à plat sur le parquet, une structure étrange dont la forme rappelait vaguement un ovale, majoritairement composée de trombones, de cuillères et de pièces tenant en équilibre. Divers objets gravitaient autour dont une poignée de crayons de couleur, des balles en caoutchouc, quelques pièces d'échec et… une espèce de purée rose et jaunâtre ?

Lentement, le regard de Charles dévia vers le visage complètement cramoisi et horrifié d'Erik qui était, il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, tranquillement agenouillé au milieu du désastre, chaque main respectivement occupée par…

— Est-ce que ce sont des figurines de toi et moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que la mienne est enroulée dans du papier ?

— Je… hum, je peux tout expliquer, bafouilla Erik, visiblement pris entre l'envie de courir très loin et de disparaître dans un trou, c'est… euh…

— Pourquoi est-ce tu as collé un ruban jaune avec du scotch sur la couronne de la reine blanche ?

— Ben, en fait, c'est drôle que tu en parles parce que j'ai eu un mal de chien à en trou…

— Et pourquoi as-tu écrasé une pomme de terre sur le sol ? Et… Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, ne me dis pas que tu as taché le parquet – _mon_ parquet ! – avec _ma_ confiture de groseille ?!

— Ca partira au lavage, je te promets !

— _ERIK_ !

L'interpellé ferma très sagement son clapet, les figurines du Professeur X et de Magneto précautionneusement collées contre sa large poitrine. Charles retint un très long soupir et se pinça l'arête du nez, sa décision prise.

— D'accord, je vais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer maintenant : je vais aller dans la cuisine me faire un thé – sans toast à la confiture de groseille, apparemment – et quand je reviendrais, je veux voir cette pièce dans le même état que je l'ai laissée ce matin, sans pomme de terre et confiture sur le parquet. Et après, tu iras me racheter de la confiture parce qu'en j'en veux pour demain au petit-déjeuner et tu feras ça sans te plaindre une seule fois, même dans ta tête, compris ?

— Mais Charles… commença l'Allemand.

— C'est ça ou tu dors dans une des chambres d'amis de l'aile ouest pendant un mois. Ou celle juste à côté de la chambre de Logan, je crois qu'elle est libre.

Le télépathe dut réprimer un rictus satisfait lorsqu'il vit son vis-à-vis incapable de retenir un pur frisson d'horreur.

* * *

Une tasse de thé chaude et deux madeleines plus tard, Charles consulta l'heure et décida de se montrer magnanime : il laisserait encore dix minutes à son amant pour ranger le bazar qu'il avant de l'envoyer chercher un nouveau pot de confiture de groseille parce que flûte, c'était sa confiture et bien sûr, Erik avait pris le dernier pot restant pour en barbouiller son parquet. Encore heureux qu'il n'avait pas taché le tapis, tiens, sinon il l'aurait vraiment collé à côté de Logan pendant un mois – plaintes et jérémiades au diable !

Repensant à l'état déplorable dans lequel il avait trouvé son bureau, le professeur laissa un autre soupir exaspéré lui échapper. De temps à autre, il se demandait vraiment qui étaient les enfants dans cette école.

Encore huit minutes.

Charles se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil roulant et sorti un calepin noir qu'il ouvrit à une page déjà entamée et un stylo-plume de la poche de sa veste. Il avait un peu de temps libre et quelques idées en tête alors autant le mettre à profit.

… _pas timide._

_Erik battit furieusement des cils, désormais ridiculement longs à cause du mascara, et croisa les bras pour tenter de dissimuler sa gêne à l'idée de parader dans la tenue que Charles avait sélectionné avec soin pour la soirée : une chemise bleutée à peine trop courte combinée à un veston gris, un pantalon fuchsia bien trop moulant pour être honnête, les deux articles agrémentés d'un foulard vert qui mettait en évidence le col resté ouvert. La tenue ne laissait absolument aucune place à l'imagination et irradiait d'une flamboyance qui, au goût du télépathe, seyait parfaitement à l'autre mutant._

— _J'ai l'air ridicule, protesta le manipulateur de métal, la voix tremblante._

— _N'importe quoi, trésor, répondit Charles en faisant jouer son cigare entre ses doigts taquins. Tu seras la vedette ce soir. Ils vont tous vouloir te manger tout cru et ils désespèreront de ne pas pouvoir te toucher parce que tu es _à moi_._

_Erik piqua un fard et grogna avec précipitation, comme pour tenter de cacher sa grimace gênée :_

— _Au moins laisse-moi mettre quelque chose d'un peu plus respirable. Cette chemise est dix fois trop petite et je ne parle pas de la couleur, ça jure avec tout le reste !_

— _Dixit le type qui se balade dans un ridicule costume fuchsia, ricana Logan qui avait finalement décidé de se joindre à la fête._

— Magenta _! rugit Erik, outré._

_Le télépathe retint un sourire narquois. Si le Wolverine trouvait ça drôle, qu'il attende de voir les robes à paillettes et les talons aiguilles. _


	2. Professeur Sex et Mister Lehnsherr

**Crédits** - Stan Lee, Jack Kirby (original), Matthew Vaughn (First Class)  
**Base** - X-Men : First Class  
**Rating** - T  
**Avertissements** - Canon alternatif, se passe dans un univers où Erik est resté à l'Institut après Cuba. Canon handicap. Threesome sous-entendu. Contenu sexuel implicite. Crack.

**Note** - Un petit chapitre crack supplémentaire qui ne paie pas de mine. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il y aura une suite, j'avais juste envie de me défouler encore un peu sur cet univers alternatif et prétendre que ce sont tous des sales gosses. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Entre gosses (2.0)**

* * *

_Professeur Sex et Mister Lehnsherr_

Le début du printemps à l'Institut Xavier était toujours marqué par une période étrange à laquelle Erik refusait de trouver appellation ou sens et que Logan appelait d'un ton graveleux « la saison des sales gosses en rut ». Pour résumer la partie visible de l'iceberg, un sociologue s'y serait sans doute donné à cœur joie en vulgarisant ainsi : les filles gloussaient comme des poules, les garçons rougissaient et se lançaient des regards noirs, les filles gloussaient de plus belle, les garçons se procuraient en cachette des magazines aux couvertures douteuses, les filles gloussaient devant des photographies secrètes et des mouchoirs disparaissaient ou alors, le nombre de draps à laver quotidiennement augmentait de façon suspicieuse et les garçons cramoisi lançaient des regards en coin devant les filles qui gloussaient toujours autant ou plissaient les lèvres en cul de poule.

C'était, en un mot comme en cent, un véritable calvaire.

Erik ne manquait jamais de se plaindre à cette occasion, arguant avec colère que si c'était là la prochaine génération, il ne donnait pas cher du futur et qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir été autant obsédé par le sexe à cet âge-là.

— A cet âge-là, mon cher, lui fit remarquer sagement Charles en étirant ses bras nus et encore luisant de sueur, tes seules interactions sexuelles se résumaient à des rencontres sporadiques avec ta main droite parce que tu étais en train de consacrer toute ton énergie à traquer et tuer des anciens nazis et ce n'est pas un reproche mais je doute que tu sois vraiment une référence en la matière, trésor.

Allongé à sa gauche, les reins encore courbaturés de leurs activités de la veille – il ne devenait certainement pas plus jeune avec le temps contrairement à Charles dont la libido n'était en rien limitée par le handicap et eh, le sexe télépathique était fait pour ça aussi – Erik se mordit la lèvre, mortifié. Il était parfaitement conscient que la probabilité pour que Charles eût perdu sa virginité au moins dix fois à l'âge où avait seulement commencé à se toucher était pratiquement de neuf et demi contre dix mais tout de même, il y allait un peu fort, non ?

— Ce que Chuck veut dire, Maggy, c'est que t'étais une grosse pucelle, conclut Logan qui jouait avec un cigare éteint depuis l'autre côté du lit.

Ce qui lui valut un aller direct par la fenêtre et un long soupir de la part du propriétaire dudit lit – et de la chambre et de toute la maison plus les territoires autour, et Erik ne serait franchement pas surpris si son amant lui annonçait un jour qu'il était devenu le parrain d'une mafia secrète agissant sur toute la côte ouest des États-Unis. Il se fendit du sourire le plus angélique qu'il pouvait invoquer en ce moment mais les résistances de Charles devaient être renforcées à bloc car ce dernier se contenta de hausser un sourcil, profondément indifférent aux yeux de biche de son amant.

_Merde._ Erik était complètement _baisé_ (et non, ce n'était pas un espoir).

— Tu sais que c'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais le coup ce mois-ci ?

— Pour ma défense, il le fait vraiment exprès. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le laisses traîner dans notre lit si longtemps après, Charles. Je suis sûr qu'il me provoque uniquement parce qu'il sait que je vais le jeter et qu'il n'attend que ça pour dégager en vitesse, rejoindre sa bière ou son magazine de bombasses.

Dire que Charles ne fut guère impressionné relève de l'euphémisme.

— Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, si je t'entends encore une fois critiquer ce que je décide de garder dans mon lit après nos escapades, escapades auxquelles tu as préalablement consenties je te rappelle, je te préviens que la prochaine fois que tu verras la couleur de mes draps, ce sera dans tes rêves, est-ce que c'est compris ?

— Oui, mon sucre d'orge.

— Maintenant, tu vas aller présenter tes excuses à Logan et appeler le vitrier sans plus attendre.

— Oui, ma fraise des bois en pâte d'amande.

— Et arrête avec ces surnoms ridicules.

— Oui, mon canari des îles, euh…

_Double merde._

— … On dirait que tu veux vraiment passer le prochain mois à dormir dans la chambre à côté de celle de Logan hum ? Je ne t'en veux pas remarque, je sais qu'il y a une vue charmante sur les jardins.

_Double merde _bis_._

* * *

Le plus énervant à prévoir quand Charles le bannissait de sa chambre à coucher pendant un temps indéterminé, c'était d'estimer combien de temps ce dernier resterait fâché et de déménager le nombre correct de vêtements, affaires de toilette et objets personnels en conséquence : la première fois que c'était arrivé, il avait parié avec présomption que son amant ne tiendrait pas une journée sans revenir en rampant derrière lui et il s'était vite retrouvé à court de sous-vêtements, contraint à la fin de la semaine de choisir entre s'introduire en catimini dans la chambre du Professeur pour récupérer ou d'en demander à Alex.

(Il avait choisi la deuxième option, un peu à contrecœur, mais il préférait ne pas tenter son amant une fois celui-ci en colère. Sans compter le bonus qu'ajoutait la télépathie, Charles était un vicelard patenté quand il s'y mettait, il n'y avait qu'à voir à quoi ressemblait l'Institut le premier avril.)

(Spoiler : c'était l'enfer.)

Erik connaissait trop bien Charles pour savoir que ce dernier n'hésiterait sans doute pas à mettre sa menace d'un mois de séparation à exécution, même si leur record ne dépassait généralement pas plus de trois semaines – mais ça, c'était uniquement parce que tout le personnel de l'Institut étaient des traîtres à la solde de Mystique qui avaient pour directive de les coller tous les deux dans une pièce fermée à clé et de déclarer un jour de congé surprise s'ils n'avaient pas décidé de « sortir leurs têtes de leurs culs » au bout de trois semaines. Même Logan s'y était mis.

Parlant de Logan…

— Chuck t'a encore fichu dehors, hu ? grinça ce dernier depuis l'encadrement de la porte avec un petit sourire en coin, son cigare allumé cette fois dépassant ostensiblement de sa bouche.

Erik lui jeta une chaussure à la figure que Wolverine ne prit même pas la peine d'esquiver, le bâtard.

— Ouch, quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

— Et tu n'as encore rien vu mais continue, je t'en prie. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que c'est une partie d'un plan judicieusement élaboré pour me voler Charles mais la simple définition de finesse semble échapper à ta compréhension alors…

— Oh, je t'en prie, tête de bite, tu sais que Chuck ici non-présent t'aime plus que tous les capsules Earl Grey fabriquées dans le Tiers-Monde et crois-moi quand je te dis que ça veut dire quelque chose. Puis, allez, admettons, qu'est-ce que j'en ferais de ton mec ? OK, c'est un des meilleurs coups que j'ai le souvenir d'avoir eu mais à part le sexe et les gosses, on a genre zéro atomes crochus.

Erik souleva un sourcil mesquin.

— Je suis surpris que tu saches ce qu'est un atome, Logan.

— Eh, tafiole, jeta Logan en soufflant une bouffée de fumée, je suis p'tête un bourrin mais j'suis pas non plus complètement sans éducation alors si c'est tout ce que t'as en réserve comme insultes, je te conseille d'arrêter le massacre tout de suite.

Oh, c'est qu'il _le cherchait_, l'écureuil.

— Parce que tu crois vraiment être de taille ? ricana Erik en claquant la porte sur le coin d'un orteil.

Les jurons étouffés qu'il entendit toute la soirée résonnaient comme une musique divine.

* * *

Il ricanait déjà moins lorsque quelques jours plus tard, des gloussements éclatèrent derrière son dos alors qu'il écrit une citation au tableau. Poussés par les vieux réflexes d'une vie passée à traquer des nazis au quatre coins du monde, il se retourna plus vite qu'une bouteille de savon s'enfuyant devant Logan, piégeant les coupables d'un coup de regard assassin.

C'était Jean Grey la fautive cette fois-ci et voilà un cas plutôt étrange parce que Mademoiselle Grey n'était rien sinon une élève attentive que tout le monde qualifierait sans doute de lèche-bottes si elle n'était pas en même temps une redoutable télépathe qui pouvait vous faire croire que vous aimiez porter des salopette et vous faire des couettes pendant toute une semaine sans broncher. Exemple parfait de l'élève modèle pris en flagrant délit, elle avait déjà une main sur la bouche pour cacher son rougissement et l'autre planquée sous son pupitre, sans doute dans l'espoir de cacher la cause des gloussements suspects.

Eh bien, _grillée_, la télépathe.

— Mademoiselle Grey, quelle est donc cette chose que vous cachez sous votre bureau et qui possède l'étonnant pouvoir de vous distraire de Goethe ?

Tous les élèves braquèrent des yeux grand ouverts sur la fautive qui semble souhaiter que le sol l'avale, les joues désormais aussi cramoisies que ses cheveux.

— Rien, bredouilla-t-elle, mortifiée, monsieur Lehnsherr, rien d'important, je vais le ranger tout de suite…

Erik débattit deux secondes sur l'idée de la laisser s'en tirer ainsi – c'était quand même la première fois que Jean Grey perturbe ainsi son cours et elle lui rendait toujours des devoirs pertinents – mais allez savoir comment, tout l'Institut avait su une heure après son déménagement que le Professeur Xavier avait relégué le Professeur Lehnsherr dans une chambre solitaire avoisinant celle du Professeur Logan et tout le monde s'en était donné à cœur joie de répandre l'odieuse rumeur comme quoi le professeur de langues était devenu impotent, que c'était pour ça que son couple périclitait dangereusement et que le Professeur X parlait déjà bientôt leur présenter leur nouvelle mam… euh, leur nouveau co-directeur.

(Erik ignorait lequel de ses confrères menacer de mort dans le doute, il avait envoyé des lettres rageuses avec des lettres découpées dans du papier journal et tartinées de confiture de groseille à Alex, Angel et même à Raven – Dieu savait où elle était en ce moment. Il avait débattu un instant et en avait aussi envoyé une à Hank, rien que pour la blague. Quant à Logan, il s'était contenté de piquer la réserve de cigares que ce dernier planquait derrière le pot de chicorée auquel personne ne touchait jamais.)

Autrement dit qu'à ce moment-là, sa tendance à l'indulgence avait autant de chances de survie qu'une sauterelle après le passage d'un bulldozer. Dommage pour Jean Grey.

— Allons donc, pourquoi être aussi timide ? fit-il d'un air narquois en tendant la main, retenant un prompt sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille contrainte de déposer un bout de papier rectangulaire au creux de sa paume. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit là d'une chose fort intéress…

Erik jeta un œil sur le papier. Puis deux. Et s'étouffa promptement en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une photo. De Charles.

De Charles avec tous ses cheveux et complètement _à poil_, si on ne comptait pas la paire de jarretelles en soie.

... _HUH ?_

— C'est la faute de monsieur Logan ! s'empressa de dire l'incriminée, les joues écarlates. Il les a distribué à tous les intéressés ce matin et euh, ben, c'était pour un pari, vous comprenez…

Erik entendait les explications de Jean mais de loin, comme à travers un filtre ce qui n'était pas vraiment de sa faute étant donné qu'il était presque sûr que son cerveau s'était débranché de sa propre volonté en hurlant « ABANDONNER LA MISSION », ne laissant derrière lui que l'instinct absolument vital de se mettre en quête desdites jarretelles et de leur propriétaire – Charles devait bien les avoir laissées dans un coin ! – parce que _justes cieux_…

Une minute. Il _connaissait_ cette photo. Il en avait au moins quinze du même genre, toutes prises au milieu des années soixante lors d'une semaine romantique que Charles leur avait offerte sur la côte ouest – la fameuse semaine où Raven les avait à moitié engueulé parce qu'ils avaient eu le malheur de revenir blancs comme des culs tellement ils étaient pas sortis de leur suite et avait décrété que « c'était bien la peine de prendre des vacances au soleil si c'était pour ne pas mettre un poil dehors ». Ce qui expliquait le pourquoi de leurs destinations de vacances très limitées depuis.

Et Logan avait trouvé ça _où_ ?!

Oh.

_Double purin de sacré bleu et merde._

— WOLVERINE ! rugit Erik en sortant en trombe de sa classe, laissant sur la touche une Jean Grey mortifiée et une bande d'adolescents ravis de ne pas devoir étudier leur littérature allemande – non parce que Goethe, c'était quand même bien chiant.

* * *

Il s'était _cassé _en plus, l'espèce de bâtard. Sur une des motos de Summers, ce qui laissait ce dernier plutôt indifférent, voire admiratif devant l'exploit – Erik avait depuis longtemps cessé de plancher sur la santé d'esprit des Summers, le père comme le fils avaient de sacrés tickets.

— P'té, ricana Alex en se frottant joyeusement les paumes graisseuses l'une contre l'autre, il faut admettre, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il le ferait. Il a de sacrées couilles, ton mec.

— Ce n'est pas _mon mec_, grogna Erik, et il peut bien profiter de ses couilles parce que sitôt qu'il remet les pieds ici, je le castre. Juste pour voir si ça repousse.

— Pas pour te casser l'ambiance, Mags, mais je suis pas sûr qu'il revienne tout de suite s'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui. Désolé. La prochaine fois, j'essaierais de le retenir. Ah, au fait, mon fils me dit que tu lui as piqué ses figurines édition limitée du Prof et de Magneto ?

Fichtre, il se souvenait de cette histoire de figurines ?

— C'est quoi, l'Inquisition ? grommela le professeur de littérature. Je fais pas de traitement de faveur pour toi parce que t'es parent d'élève, sale punk. Si t'as des réclamations, viens me voir en réunion de parents et je t'expliquerais avec plaisir à quel point ton engeance est nulle dans mon cours et que j'ai confisqué ces horreurs pour son bien. Il n'est pas un peu vieux pour jouer avec ce genre de choses, d'ailleurs ?

— Paraît que tu peux parler, toi.

Silence. Très long silence. Erik serait fort. Il ne fera pas le plaisir de répondre à la provocation inutile du clan adverse, il ne lui donnera pas la honte du rougissement, il ne fera pas…

— Au fait, j'ai trois photos du Prof X avec un nœud papillon et rien d'autre qu'un nœud papillon et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'on voit explicitement qu'il n'a qu'un nœud papillon. Paraît que Raven les cherche mais t'es un pote : je te les rends si tu craches le morceau.

_Bon sang de sacré bleu de bretelle et merde._

Il n'allait pas finir d'en entendre parler.

* * *

Bien sûr, Charles le laissa mariner le reste de la journée avant de le convoquer dans son bureau, un verre plein d'un liquide rouge vif dans une main et un paquet de glaçons à moitié fondus dans l'autre, plaqué sur son crâne où les cheveux manquaient de plus en plus.

— Rassure-moi, c'est le sang qui a coulé des yeux innocents de nos élèves qu'il y a dans ton verre ?

— Oh, je crois que plus personne dans cette école n'est innocent maintenant. Il y a même un sondage qui tourne pour savoir si on doit me renommer Professeur XXX ou Professeur Sex.

Erik ne put retenir un soupir consterné. Aucune imagination, ces jeunes, ça n'avait pas changé depuis les années soixante. Enfin, ça avait le mérite d'être un peu plus explicite que les horribles surnoms de Raven.

— Et lequel gagne en ce moment ? demanda-t-il par curiosité.

— La deuxième proposition mais je crois que c'est uniquement parce que Raven prend la forme des étudiants pour ajouter ses voix au sondage. Te rends-tu compte, Erik ? Vendu par ma propre sœur !

— Au moins, tu peux jouer la carte de l'adoption, répliqua le manipulateur de métal en réfrénant un sourire. Plus facile à renier.

Charles lui jeta un regard positivement assassin et vida son breuvage – qui ressemblait plutôt à du jus de tomate, maintenant qu'on y regardait – d'un trait furieux.

— N'en rajoute pas sur ton compte, Erik, je suis aussi en colère après toi.

De quoi ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai _encore_ fait ? s'outragea le professeur de langues.

— Déjà, si Logan et toi ne passiez pas votre temps à vous disputez comme des gamins, nous n'aurions sans doute pas été obligé de passer la journée à marchander entre donner des crédits supplémentaires ou menacer des élèves de nettoyage de la salle des dangers après entraînement avec des brosses à dents pour récupérer ces foutues photos. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le scandale que ça aurait été auprès des parents si les images avaient continué à circuler. Ensuite… sérieusement, entre ton sommier et ton matelas ? C'est la cachette la plus évidente du monde pour planquer son porno, Erik. Même _ma mère_ vérifiait et Dieu sait que la perspicacité n'était pas son fort, surtout après deux verres dans le nez.

Erik dut dépenser toute son énergie pour ne pas prêter attention au rougissement qui avait pris possession de son visage. Hum. Nom de dieu, tout le monde devait s'être passé le mot aujourd'hui, ça devait être la journée « EMBARRASSEZ ERIK LEHNSHERR », un lot de figurines gratuit pour le gagnant !

Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il serait peut-être temps de les rendre au Summers boutonneux, ces figurines. Et de donner une heure de corvée de nettoyage de salle des dangers à Jean Grey, parce qu'on ne dérangeait pas sa classe impunément, même pas pour mater Charles Xavier à poil.

En jarretelles. Avec un nœud papillon. Ou juste une cravate. Ou même sans rien, juste un peu d'eyeliner et de l'huile de massage, étendu sur des draps de satin.

Hum.

— Dis-moi, Charles… commença Erik, sa voix descendant de quelques octaves pour prendre le ton suave qu'il réservait normalement à leurs dîners en tête-à-tête ou à leurs séances de Strip Chess.

— Hm ? répondit distraitement le Professeur, sorti de ses ruminations silencieuses par le ton soudainement séducteur de son professeur de littérature.

Erik se fendit d'un sourire de requin, heureux d'avoir l'attention pleine et entière de son amant.

— Est-ce que tu as toujours ces jarretelles ?

* * *

Finalement, il n'eut pas à dormir bien longtemps dans la chambre à côté de celle de Logan cette fois-ci.


End file.
